


Fun While It Lasted

by owlaholic68



Category: Urban Shadows (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (aka sessions), (we'll see if they actually make up), Between Episodes, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, M/M, Missing Scene, Robert Does A Hit, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Robert makes bad decisions and gets locked in a supply closet.During and after the session(s) when Faidra was with Felicity.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Fun While It Lasted

“Again, Robert?”

“Fuck off, Diana.” Robert doesn’t turn around. He’s too busy trying not to wince at the pain coming from his broken leg. His doctor said that he could put some weight on it with the assistance of a crutch, but Diana had taken away his crutch about a half an hour ago the last time that Robert had tried to leave. So he’s trying not to pathetically hobble as he painfully slowly makes his way down the sidewalk.

Diana easily catches up to him in a few long strides. “You’re being ridiculous and you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Fuck off,” Robert repeats. “Faidra needs me.”

“What Faidra needs is for you to _not_ crawl to Felicity’s office and hand yourself over too. Would she really want you to do that? Will that even solve anything, or will it just make more problems?”

“F-Fuck off! Shut up! Leave me alone!” Robert stops to lean on a bench and breathe. His leg is _throbbing._

Diana tries to grab his arm to support him but Robert slaps her hand away. She sighs. “Do you want to do this the dignified way or not? Either I’m going to have to carry you back or I can call a wheelchair for you. Which one is going to be?”

“Neither!” Robert tries to continue but his leg is not having any of it. He collapses onto the bench gasping for breath. “I told you to fuck off and that is what I want you to do. Just – just let me do this, Diana. Just let me fucking _help_ instead of doing nothing and worrying and being fucking useless as always!”

“Then I’m sorry, Robert.” Diana heavily sighs again. She must have liked Faidra too, especially after she’d saved Diana’s life through prophecy. “I am so very sorry for what I’m about to do.”

She easily picks Robert up despite his struggling. Over her shoulder like a misbehaving child, Robert kicks her in her body armor-covered stomach, elbows her in her similarly protected back, and screams obscenities during the half a block walk back to Borgino’s office.

 _Fuck_ dignity, he’s not going to stand for this.

When they enter the lobby, Sharon is not at her desk since she’s scouting Felicity’s building. Instead, Moira, the night secretary, is subbing in for her.

“Oh – oh my goodness,” Moira stammers. “Again? I – I don’t know how I didn’t see him leave, Diana, I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t worry about it, he didn’t get very far,” Diana mutters. “It won’t be a problem anymore, Moira.”

Moira shakily nods. “As long as he’s safe.”

“As long as he’s safe,” Diana echoes.

Up the elevator they go. All the way up to Borgino’s office level. Robert has not stopped his struggling, though his complaints have quieted to a more sustainable volume.

Borgino is in his office. He stands when they enter. Robert can’t see him, but he can hear him deeply sigh. “Oh Robert,” he whispers, half to himself.

“This can’t go on, Mr. Borgino,” Diana quietly says. “Something needs to be done to stop him from hurting himself or doing something extra stupid.”

“I understand.” Borgino sighs again. “Keep him in here with me. I’ll stop him from-”

“Sorry, but you can’t stop him from doing anything. You don’t exactly have the greatest track record when it comes to telling Robert ‘no’. I think we need to do something more serious.”

“I’m right fucking _here,”_ Robert snaps. “Can you stop talking about me like I’m not?”

“Fine.” Diana sets Robert down in a chair but keeps her hands on his shoulders to stop him from getting up. “Do you want to talk now? Want to maybe listen to reason for once? Stop acting like a baby?”

Robert ignores her. Instead, he lets the pain in his leg bring tears to his eyes. He turns those soppy eyes towards Borgino, knowing that such ploys nearly always work. “B-Bryant, please,” he blubbers. “Don’t you care about Faidra? Don’t you want her to be safe?”

Behind him, Diana exasperatedly sighs, recognizing his tactic.

“Of course I care and of course I want her to be safe. But-”

“She’s right down the _fucking_ street, Bryant. She’s right there.” Robert gestures in the general direction of Felicity’s office. “Do something, _p-please._ Why – why am I the only one who actually wants to do something?”

Borgino bites his lip and quickly looks down when Robert summons a fresh bucket of tears to unleash upon him. He looks super uncomfortable; all according to plan. “Of _course_ I want to do something, but-”

“But you’re too much of a goddamn _coward.”_

“No, Robert, there are _rules-”_

“Fuck your rules!” Robert can’t stop himself from getting angry again, though his summoned tears don’t go away quite yet. “You can shove your stupid bloodsucker rules up your ass for all I care! I don’t give a shit!”

“Well, you should,” Borgino snaps back. He meets Robert’s eyes for the first time in hours. There is a deep hurt and upset in his eyes: he’s worried about Faidra more than he wants to let on. “You want all of us to throw out our rules, Robert? Well, you’re in luck because that is _exactly_ what Felicity will do if you go into her office willingly. You go into a vampire’s lair, Robert, and the rules stop. Fucking. Applying.” His voice breaks on the last word. “She could do anything to you and I would be powerless to fight against her, Robert, because I let you go in there by yourself and – and I couldn’t take it if something happened to you, do you understand?”

Now it’s Robert’s turn to look down to avoid the awful heart-breaking sight of Borgino with tears in his eyes.

“I – I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” Robert’s crying a little more freely now as the reality of this starts to penetrate his earlier fury. “B-Bryant, please. Just let me do this. Maybe I can negotiate with Felicity without going inside.”

Borgino blows his nose and comes around his desk. He stands in front of Robert. “Listen.” He holds out his hand.

Robert turns his head and doesn’t take it. Borgino is trying to placate him and he’s not going to have it.

“Listen, Robert. We will figure this out together, I promise. But can you promise me that you will not try to go down the street to Felicity’s office? Can you promise me that so I can stop worrying about you on top of everything else?”

“I can’t promise that.”

There is a long silence.

“Robert,” Borgino repeats. “I need you to promise me, or we’re going to have a problem.”

Something about that phrase makes Robert’s anger reignite. He said it so flatly like he always says to business clients who give him trouble: _we’re going to have a problem. Do what I want or else._

“Bryant?” Robert crooks his finger. “Come closer.” His voice sounds oddly flat in his ears.

Borgino kneels so that he’s closer to Robert. “Yeah?”

Robert slaps him across the face. It’s as hard a hit as Robert can do, which means that it won’t even bruise Borgino. It probably won’t even leave any mark at all. Borgino makes a small surprised noise but otherwise is silent. When Robert glances up, Borgino’s head is angled down and to the side, his messy curly bangs obscuring his face.

“Mr. Borgino?” Diana speaks up for the first time in minutes. Her hands are still loosely on Robert’s shoulders. She’d done nothing to stop the hit despite her quick reflexes. “Do you want me to put him away so that he’s safe?”

Borgino wordlessly nods. Head still turned away, he sniffles and swipes across his face with the edge of his sleeve. “I – I’m sorry, Robert,” he whispers. “I’m so sorry. We just want what’s best for you.” He wetly sniffs again. “No, that’s shitty. That’s a really shitty way of saying that. We just want you to be safe and – and you’re not listening to reason right now. We’ll let you out when Faidra is safe, okay? I promise.” He shakes his head to himself. “I promise and I’m sorry.”

“I don’t give a shit,” Robert coldly replies. “I don’t care. If you’re sorry, you’d do something. I don’t care about your stupid cowardly emotional bullshit. You are – you are fucking dead to me, Mr. Borgino.” His voice starts to badly shake at the last sentence: that hurts to say to his boyfriend. “We – we are over. I hate you.”

Robert’s now ex-boyfriend does not respond. He stays frozen as Diana drags Robert into a nearby empty storage closet, closes him in, and locks the door.

Between Robert’s screamed obscenities at such a humiliation, whenever he has to pause to pull air through his burning lungs, he thinks he might hear Borgino sobbing.

* * *

It’s easy to lose time when you’re locked in a tiny closet in the dark.

Robert pounds his sore fist against the door. “Do you enjoy having your balls attached to your body?” He yells. He’s sitting on the floor with his bad leg propped up on an empty cardboard box. He hits the door again. “Are you even fucking using them right now? Because it doesn’t seem like it!”

If Borgino responds, Robert can’t hear it.

“You had better enjoy them while you still have them because that’s not going to be the case as soon as I get out of this fucking closet!” Robert kicks with his good foot. “Do you fucking hear me? I’m going to rip them off with my bare hands and then I’m going to grind them into mush and then I’m – I’m going to fry them up into tasty little patties and fucking _eat_ them!” Robert is starting to run dry on creative insults.

“And then I’m going to do the same with your dick except I can just pop that in my mouth and swallow it whole,” Robert continues. “Not even fucking big enough to be a choking hazard, not worth the preparation to make it taste even remotely good!” He knows that he’s turning to very low blows and not making much sense but doesn’t really give a shit anymore.

He batters the door some more until his hands grow sore. The least he can do is give Borgino a headache.

This quickly becomes boring. Robert is wildly fluctuating between fury and boredom.

“Bryant?” He tries another tactic. He keeps his voice loud but softens the tone. “Bryant? I need something.” He gently knocks on the door.

“Yes, Robert?” Borgino immediately responds to that. He sounds almost hopeful.

“Can you give me my Gameboy? Or my phone?” Diana had taken his phone away, and Robert’s Gameboy bag was a few rooms away in his unofficial breakroom – he’d had to leave it behind on his last attempt as to not arouse suspicion.

Borgino sighs loud enough to be heard through the door. He sounds close, like he’s approached the closet. “Robert, I want to give you everything you want. I want to let you out. Please believe me, I want to let you out really fucking badly. I – I hate this. But I can’t give you either one without opening the door and I want to trust you but – but can you promise me that you won’t try to run if I do that?”

“Wow, fuck right off. I’m not going to promise you fucking _nothing.”_ Robert knows the bad grammar irks Borgino. “If you really can’t trust me like that then I don’t even fucking know why I’m talking to you.”

“Robert, please-”

Robert slams his fist against the door and delights in Borgino’s surprised gasp. He must have been right next to it. “Fuck off!”

There is a pause where Robert thinks that Borgino may have left.

Eventually he speaks. “We’re going to get Faidra back,” he quietly says. “Declan and Desi and a bunch of other people are going to do it. Don’t worry, Robert. She’s going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” Robert cruelly jabs. “She could be dead already. Felicity has probably already bit her while you’ve sat around and done nothing. You’re going to be the reason that she dies.”

Another pause. This one goes on for three hours: Borgino has left the room.

“Coward,” Robert mutters even though nobody can hear him. He slumps against the wall, tucks his glasses into the front of his shirt, and dozes throughout the night.


End file.
